Deep Trouble
|hint = Backtrack to find the special gem. |relictimes = PAL: : 1:47:00 : 1:25:16 : 1:18:36 NTSC: : 1:47:00 : 1:25:13 : 1:18:33 Remaster: : 1:37:00 : 1:15:13 : 1:08:33 |developertime = Original: 1:00:46 (Shawn Dobbins) Remaster: 1:05.00 |prev = Dino Might! |next = High Time }}Deep Trouble (かいていの うずうずマシーン lit. Whirlpool Machines Undersea in Japanese) is the twelfth level and is the second level of the third warp room in Crash Bandicoot: Warped and its remake in the N. Sane Trilogy. This level is just for Crash and as such, Coco Bandicoot is unable to access this level in the N. Sane Trilogy remake. The levels name is a pun on the phrase "Deep Trouble". Overview It is an underwater-themed level similar to Under Pressure from the first warp room chamber, but due to the added TNT crates and Nitro crates and increased hazards, it's much harder. There are also mines, sharks, pufferfish and whirlpool-making machines. To obtain the red gem as well as the clear gem available in this level, Crash must activate the ! crate at the end of the level and go back to the split path. A TNT crate that wasn't there from the start should appear from an outline crate, allowing Crash to activate its timer, and opening a passage after it blows up. Then he will enter the special route of the level that relinquishes the red gem, the nitro switch crate, and some other crates. The submergible is used again in this level. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Basic Crate *Checkpoint Crate - wooden *Crash Crate *! Crate *Iron Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate (in the secret area) *Outline Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Walkthroughs Deep Trouble - Clear Red Gem - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 10)|Both Gems Deep Trouble - Platinum Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 41)|Relic Crash Bandicoot 3 - N. Sane Trilogy - 105% Walkthrough, Part 15 Deep Trouble (Clear & Red Gem)-0 Gallery Under Pressure-Deep Trouble Thumbnail.png Deeptrouble.png deeptrouble1.png deeptrouble2.png deeptrouble3.png deeptrouble4.png deeptrouble5.png deeptrouble6.png deeptrouble7.png deeptrouble8.png deeptrouble9.png deeptrouble10.png deeptrouble11.png deeptrouble12.png 3i12.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. 12. Deep Trouble.jpg Deep Trouble Remastered.jpg|Remastered level. Deep Trouble Remastered.png 12_SaveSlotImages_DeepTrouble.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *The whirlpool machines' whirls are dangerous. Advance with good timing. Trivia *Despite the fact that there is a special path in this level, no music is used for it. However, the music for this section still exists within the game files, along with unused Death Route themes for the Medieval, China, Motorcycle, Jet Ski and Biplane levels. *This is the only level in ''Cortex Strikes Back'', Warped or The Wrath of Cortex where the path which leads to a colored gem is also required for box completion. *It is also the only level in these games where a coloured gem can be found in a level that does not take place on foot. *During development, this level contained the Blue Gem. *There's a minor glitch with the crate tower in the secret area. The two basic crates above the TNT crate on top of the left pile are not opened by the explosion, they are blasted into the rock formation above before landing onto the sea floor. *According to an unofficial guide, this level used to have 88 crates, instead of 83. *This is the only level in this game to have two box counters, However, since it is possible to backtrack to the first box counter in this level, Deep Trouble is the only level in the series where the box gem can be retrieved from two different locations. *It's possible to obtain three gems in N. Sane Trilogy if done carefully. Activate the ! crate near the normal end. Go through the secret route. Collect the red gem and the clear gem before backtracking back to the regular box gem. es:Deep Trouble fr:Deep Trouble Category:Levels Category:Swimming Levels Category:Ocean Levels Category:Levels with Colored Gems Category:Crash Only Levels in N. Sane Trilogy